Soul Lover
by Neko L0VEcraft
Summary: Все справляются с охватившим мир безумием по-разному. У Маки и Соула есть свой секретный рецепт.


Я зашел в свою комнату и расслабленно упал на кровать. Раздался такой родной скрип пружин. Я закрыл глаза, оживляя в памяти сегодняшний день, и с губ невольно слетел вздох усталости.  
Упражнения по групповому резонансу оставили меня совсем без сил.  
Профессор в лоб заявил, что несправившиеся будут отстранены от его занятий, чего, естественно, все стремились избежать любой ценой. Особенно Мака. Отличница же.  
На первой изнурительной тренировке после некоторых усилий наш групповой резонанс с командами Блэк Стара и Кида, наконец, удался, но… Теперь Штейн каждодневно заставляет нас совершенствовать узы и выжимает из нас все силы, точно сок из долбанных лимонов.  
Конечно его намерения и опасения вполне понятны.  
Кишин, Арахнофобия…  
Враг силен, времени слишком мало, и неизвестно, когда придется вступить в бой в следующий раз. Если мы будем не готовы…  
Впрочем, у меня предчувствие, что до следующего сражения мы вряд ли успеем закрепить едва освоенную технику.  
От невеселых мыслей меня отвлекает звук тихо открывшейся двери.  
Мака.  
В комнате царит полумрак, но я вижу ее взгляд в свете смеющейся луны и прекрасно его узнаю.  
 _Я знаю, зачем ты здесь.  
Знаю, что ты сделаешь в следующий момент._  
Наши секретные «шалости» начались две недели назад, когда Мака сначала разругалась с Блэк Старом и не смогла наладить групповой резонанс, а потом разгадала подсказку нашего безумного учителя и добилась успеха.  
В тот вечер за ужином мы вели неспешные разговоры о будущем, о том, что непременно соберем девяносто девять душ, готовых стать Кишином, и душу ведьмы. Желательно Арахны.  
О том, что мы непременно найдем способ одолеть Асуру. Ведь с нами Шинигами-сама…  
Короче говоря, как повелось в последнее время, мы всеми силами старались ободрить себя и друг друга, уверить в том, что ничего страшного не происходит. Всего лишь обычные дела Академии. В конце концов, мы и учимся здесь за тем, чтобы решать подобные проблемы.  
И плевать, что над головой визгливо хохочет Безумие, а в душе сидит упрямый красный черт.  
Мы старались подбодрить друг друга изо всех сил, но в тот вечер слова утешения почему-то не находились.  
Мака уже закончила ужин и, погруженная в себя, задумчиво убирала со стола посуду. Я без всякого аппетита возил палочками по тарелке.  
И вдруг Мака перегнулась через стол. Я успел встретиться взглядом с отражавшими решимость зелеными глазами. А потом она меня поцеловала.  
Я опешил и немного погодя ответил. А когда смог дышать снова, почувствовал родной опьяняющий запах ее волос. И понял, что безумно хочу ее.  
 _Хочу Маку прямо сейчас._  
В тот вечер я просто молча взял ее за руку и увел в свою комнату. Благо, что Блэр была на работе.  
Помню, я очень боялся сказать или сделать что-то не то, поэтому наш первый раз прошел в молчании, прерываемом лишь стонами.  
 _Твоими восхитительными стонами._  
Не знаю, понравилось Маке или нет, но с тех пор она часто приходила ко мне. Каждый раз был словно глотком свежего воздуха. Возможностью вынырнуть из невеселой реальности и вдохнуть полной грудью. Набраться сил до следующего раза.  
Мы мало разговаривали, каким-то чудом понимая друг друга и без слов. Как будто исполняли какой-то древний обряд.  
И вот сейчас она снова на пороге моей комнаты.  
На Маке эта милая пижама. По-домашнему распущенные волосы разметались по плечам. И хотя мне больше по вкусу ее игривые хвостики, я все же нахожу это дико возбуждающим.  
Как и всегда, Мака молча подходит к кровати, забирается на меня и – устало или смущенно? – прижимается лбом к моему плечу.  
\- Соул…  
Больше Мака не говорит ничего, но я знаю, чего она хочет.  
 _Чего хотим мы оба._  
Все начинается с вполне невинных поцелуев. Еще неглубоких и осторожных, ведь это отличный способ растянуть удовольствие от близости друг друга.  
По ту сторону окна в тишине ночной пустынной улицы раздаются чьи-то негромкие шаги. Единственные звуки комнаты – наше неровное дыхание.  
Мной уже владеет тщательно скрываемое нетерпение, отчего поцелуи становятся торопливыми.  
Мимолетно касаюсь темно-пшеничных волос Маки – как же приятно ощущать пальцами этот шелк! – и провожу рукой по ее спине, сминая ткань ночной рубашки.  
Действия Маки сегодня на удивление смелее моих: ее проворные ручки легко забираются мне под футболку, проводят по груди. Тонкие пальчики чувствительно, но мягко сжимают сосок. От неожиданности и смеси смущения-возбуждения я резко выдыхаю, почти сгибаясь пополам.  
\- Мака?  
На мой недоуменный возглас она лишь тихо смеется.  
 _Сегодня ты другая, Мака._  
Целую ее в шею. В ответ пальчики Маки зарываются мне в волосы, словно она боится, что ласка слишком быстро прервется.  
Наивная.  
 _Я готов ласкать тебя вечно, лишь бы слушать сбитое желанием неровное дыхание твоей души._  
Но Мака в долгу не остается, и сейчас наша игра скорее напоминает сражение, где Оружием служат наши собственные тела, Повелителями которых мы больше не являемся.  
Я стремлюсь дотянуться до всех ее сладких мест: нежное запястье с просвечивающимися венками, оголенное плечо, живот и чувствительное местечко под коленями - тело Маки вздрагивает и просит большего.  
Я почти на грани от одного лишь осознания того, что она в моей постели. Такая нежная, теплая, отзывчивая.  
Чертенок в темной комнате восторженно грызет пальцы. Я не могу…  
Срываюсь. Лихорадочно целую ее везде без разбору.  
Но тут Мака добирается до меня и начинает мерно двигать рукой. Массирует и снова двигает. Это быстро меня усмиряет. Я замираю, полностью отдаваясь рукам Маки. Толкаюсь вперед навстречу их движениям. Ловлю сладость момента, но подчинить себя полностью не позволяю, поэтому легко опрокидываю Маку на спину и требовательно наклоняюсь за очередным поцелуем.  
Она возится подо мной. За пеленой желания не сразу понимаю, что Мака стягивает с себя одежду. Теперь она тяжело дышит и жмется ко мне, обнаженная по пояс снизу, и я не знаю ничего более возбуждающего, чем это.  
Сжимаю в руках ее подрагивающие бедра и в очередной раз делаю своей.  
 _Ты так легко пропускаешь меня._  
От шелковой нежности и влажности у меня перехватывает дыхание. Она тихо постанывает, когда я начинаю двигаться. Медленно, глубоко, заявляя на нее свои права.  
Но этого мало, я хочу большего.  
Беру ее за бедра и меняю нас местами. Теперь я лежу на спине, а Мака… медленно и неторопливо опускается на меня. Стоны рвутся сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы. Хочется шипеть и метаться по кровати.  
Мака дразнит меня: наклоняется и прихватывает зубами мочку уха. Я выгибаюсь в пояснице, а Мака смеется. Ей нравится то, что я не могу это контролировать.  
В отместку начинаю ритмично вбиваться в нее. Мака стонет мне на ухо, лишь сильнее распаляя.  
Постепенно ее дыхание становится все чаще, а стоны срываются с губ при каждом выдохе. Теперь она может лишь безвольно лежать на мне и принимать.  
Я ускоряю темп и в награду слышу другие стоны: протяжные, сладкие… Чувствую, как в руках извивается ее тело.  
 _Мака…_  
Моя Повелительница.  
Комната перед глазами плывет, удовольствие опустошает своим огнем, сжигает все мысли, оставляя чистое незамутненное наслаждение.  
Оставшись без сил, Мака тихо лежит в моих объятиях.  
Через какое-то время кладет расслабленную руку мне на талию.  
 _Я люблю тебя, Мака._  
Все будет хорошо.  
Все будет хорошо обязательно.


End file.
